


DarkNova short

by silver_wing



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wing/pseuds/silver_wing
Summary: A gift for an artist on tumblr name Darkmatternova. Happy latevalentines day!





	

Mira sat alone in the diner as she felt hurt and sad. It was that time of the year.  
“Its Valentine’s day. Everyone has someone special.” She groaned.  
All Mira could ever want was to have that special person to spend on the day of love and she can’t have that!   
She played with her salad a bit, the loss of appetite long gone.   
“Delivery for Miss Nova!” the mailman delivered.   
Mira signed it and was given the box. She raised a brow. It was so simple.   
'Could it be from Romac?’ she thought with hope but it died when she remembered they end it altogether.  
She carefully opened it to find a sight.  
“This is a Tangean opal!” in Tangea, Tangeans offer the gem as a courtship. They are rare and hard to find! She then found a note   
I hope you like the gift princess, it was painful but have to admit, its worth it for you.  
Happy Valentine day.  
Yours truly!  
W.D  
‘W.D?’ Mira thought but the nickname was a ringing.  
“Guess he does has a sweet side.” She held the gem like an egg.   
Careful and treasured the gift.  
~DarkNova~  
Mira and her team were investigating and protecting an ambassador of Kilikar and was on Valentine’s day.   
Mira still has the gem in her compartment in her suit. She was happy with the confession and gift, she just wishes she could see Warp and show her appreciation.   
“Hey Mira you ok?”   
Mira looked down to see XR worried.  
“Yeah I just have some problems.” Mira said.  
“Like monthly problem or emotionally. Upsetting problems?”  
Mira was a bit angry but at least her friend was trying to be sincere.  
“Emotionally. Listen there is this guy he gave me this wonderful gift. I love it believe I do but I can’t see him. It’s complicated.”  
“So this guy is it someone we really know like Romac?” XR spoke as the walked in the garden.  
“Romac and I end it completely. We just couldn’t connect like before.” She said.  
XR frowned.  
“Sorry to hear that. So this new guy, he wants to date you?”   
“Yeah but the problem is…. He isn’t exactly a nice guy.”  
“You have a fixation for bad guys don’t you?” he asked and Mira blushed. XR grinned. “Well I’m no better but here’s the thing. Mira if you really want to be with this guy than you got to make the trip. I can relate there is this special someone that is not exactly the kind of person you and the guys would not support me to be with but the point is they make me happy and that’s important. Mira if you really like this guy, even if he is evil, then as your friend ill support you.”  
Mira smiled. “For a pervert and snarky robot, you’re a good friend. Thanks XR.”  
And suddenly an explosion happen. Mira and XR rushed to see the ambassador was getting kidnapped in the process by none other than  
“Warp!” Buzz yelled out.  
“Lightyear! As much as I enjoy our fights but I got to take him to the z-man. It’s just business.” He said.  
Mira rushes in to see warp and for a moment she saw that slight pain in his eyes.   
Before anyone can react, the building itself was collapsing from the impact of the explosion. Mira was able to phase through with no problem but it was how long she could last. She was able to get the ambassador away from warp but the minute she phase the ambassador out, she and her team were escaping but warp got her and divert her away from the building.  
As soon as they were far away enough, Mira punches him in the face, allowing her to jump down on the ground aiming her laser at him.  
“If that’s your way of saying thank you, I can live without it.”   
“You kidnap me!” she yelled.  
“Hey I’m not the one whose exerting her energy so much! That was a rookie mistake!” Warp glared.  
“Well excuse me but I’m a space ranger and a pretty good one. I can protect myself thank you!” Mira glared and crossed her arm.   
Warp scowled. “You can’t do a good job if you get yourself killed. I may have jumped out of being a boy scout but I know what it means to be a space ranger and that means not dying, especially when you’ll have people cry on your funeral.” Warp then got closer to Mira. “Think about the people you care and the ones that care about you back. Yes to be a space ranger is to put others lives before your own but you can’t be foolish to get yourself killed.”  
Mira felt guilty and felt Warp cup her face with his left hand.  
“Look I did not went through all that trouble just to let death take you, much less other guys. You matter to me.”   
Mira smiled and leaned up to kiss warp on the cheek only for him to turn on the last second and kissed her on the lips.  
Mira pulled away, deep violet around her cheeks and Warp was grinning.  
“I’ll take that as a gratitude. See you next time Mira.” And he flew away.  
Mira was glaring as Warp disappeared.  
‘He is so full of himself…’ she turned around and smiled. 'But he is sweet.’   
She said as she flew out, grinning, hoping to see him next time.

 


End file.
